An Eagle Raised by Snakes
by Somora Lane
Summary: Lucy doesn't know how to react. Her father burned her drawing and told her never to draw that girl again. Who is she and why is she a problem? And who will tell her? (AN: The main character is Draco's twin. I wanted to leave it secret, but it may be confusing if I don't tell you. I hope you enjoy it! It's my 1st HP fanfic.)
1. The Problem With the Sketchbook

I woke up, hoping to finish my drawing before going down to breakfast. I was working on a family portrait, and I had to add in myself. I went over to my desk, where all my art supplies were. My sketchbook was _gone_. No, maybe I just misplaced it… I looked everywhere in my room. My sketchbook hardly ever left my room. Where could it have gone?

Then my brother came in. "Lucy, breakfast is- what happened in here?" I stopped and looked around. Drawers were open; papers were strewn all over the floor. It was a mess.

"Don't you worry about it!" I snapped. "Have you seen my sketchbook?"

"No."

"Urgh! Where is it?" I asked no one.

"Look for it later. Come on, we have to go to breakfast."

"No! I have to find it!" He dragged me out of my room, down the hall, and to the stairs. (Really, I just fought him as he led me. It felt like he was dragging me though.)

"Come on now," he said. We went downstairs. I wanted to keep searching, but I was hungry and I could smell breakfast.

Our parents were already eating… and flipping through my sketchbook. My brother and I sat and ate. I hardly took my eyes of my book. Why'd they have it? They usually ignored my creative side, or at least my father did. I thought of all the things I'd drawn: flowers, trees, owls, I copied pictures from the_ Daily Prophet _and a few that I'd found in a box. I drew my family, the Hogwarts crest, and things I'd seen in Diagon Alley. I never planned to share most of them. I hadn't even enchanted the ones I wanted to share to move. My parents stopped at a drawing.

"Where did you find this?" asked my mother. She turned the book so I could see. I was a photo I'd drawn. I had found it in a box, and it was of three girls- obviously all sisters- who were in their teens. One I could tell was my mother, one of the others was my aunt Bellatrix. I had no idea who the third was.

"I found a photo in a box- in the study- and I drew it." They didn't seem to believe me. My father ripped out the page. I could only watch in horror as he burned it.

"Never draw her again," he said, handing me my sketchbook. I held it tightly. What did he mean? Why were they so angry? Normally- I mean, I'm the favorite- I'm a Metamorphagous- I'm _special_. And now that all means nothing, all because of some girl I drew. I'm determined to find out who she is, and I obviously can't ask my parents. But who else would know?

I go back to my room, and start putting it back together. I close drawers, pile the papers together, and pull out a box from under my bed. I sat on the floor and opened it. Inside were pictures and drawings that I now know would get me in trouble. I search for the one I want to see: the very photo I'd drawn, only to have it burned.

The girls were laughing and all around seemed to be having a good time. I sat and studied the mystery girl. She seems so familiar… I got up and stood in front of my mirror. I focused first on my hair; I made it like hers, dark and long. Then I made myself look older. My eyes widened. I looked so much like her. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were since the photo was black and white, but… I looked like her. Now I know for certain she's related, but who is she? And who would tell me?

I thought about this as I got dressed. I wore a brown skirt and a light green top. I shorted my hair (to shoulder-length) but left it dark. Then I picked up my Hogwarts letter and list. I skimmed over the list, thinking of all the shops we'd be going to: Flourish & Blotts, Madam Malkin's, Ollivander's, the Owl Empourium- wait! That's it! I can ask Ollivander! He remembers everyone he sold a wand to! Now just to be able to show him her picture…


	2. The Different Malfoy

_**[AN: In this chapter I have an actual quote from the first book. It's not mine, I do not own it, and I am simply adding detail to the story.]**_

It turns out I didn't need the photo. I had gone off on my own- well, really we all just went to different places- and headed straight for Ollivander's. The shop was empty, but Mr. Ollivander soon appeared.

"Hello, miss. Looking to buy a wand?"

"Um, well, yes and no-"

"Oh, my. You look a lot like your aunt when she came in here all those years ago." He remembers her!

"Erm, actually, she's why I'm here. I don't know anything about her. And I want to know who she is." The old man smiled. "Could you tell me?"

"You've got a thirst for knowledge; that's good. Well, I can tell you some things about her. Her name is Andromeda Tonks now that she's married. And she's got a daughter who's a Metamorphagous, too." Too? How- oh. My hair's pink. (It happens when I'm excited.)

"Thank you so much Mr. Ollivander. But, do you perhaps know why my parents hate her?"

"That you'll have to find out on our own." His eyes twinkled. "Now, I think I have a wand that's perfect for you." He disappeared to go find it. My mother came in.

"Oh, Lucia, you're here. Good. We can find your wand, and then you can go get your robes. Then Draco can come get his wand." I nodded. I felt like I'd been caught doing something horrible. A few moments later, Mr. Ollivander came back.

"Try this one: ebony and unicorn hair, 11 ½ inches, slightly springy." He didn't seem to notice my mother. I took the wand and gave it a soft flick. "No, no that won't do," he said, taking the wand back. "Try this one: alder and phoenix feather, 10 ¾ inches, brittle." I tried it and golden sparks flew out of the end. I wasn't sure why, but it just felt… _right_. "Interesting…"

"What?" I asked.

"It's an interesting combination to have chosen you. But, the wand chooses the wizard." I nodded. My mother paid him, and I left my wand with her. She sent me off to Madame Malkin's to get my robes.

I stepped through the doorway and heard Draco talking. "… I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff…" I stood waiting. After a few minutes, a boy with messy hair and glasses leaves with his robes. Then I was taken back for fittings.

"Where have you been?" asked Draco.

"None of your business. You shouldn't be so rude, you know. He could have been from a Muggle family."

"Since when do you care?"

"Since when does it matter?" I snapped. Draco had finished, and I did shortly after. Our parents had already paid, so we took our robes and left. Draco complained that he kept getting pricked with needles. I told him if he didn't squirm so much, he wouldn't get poked. He shut up after that. We headed to Flourish & Blotts, and our father had just finished purchasing our books. He took us to Ollivander's; I didn't know how to tell him I already got a wand. My mother told him for me.

I stood quietly while Draco searched for his wand. I thought about what Mr. Ollivander had said. I thought about my wand and about how I'd like an owl. I thought about what house I'd be in. I decided I didn't want to be in Slytherin; I want to break the pattern. I mean, what's special about following in the entire family's footsteps? Every single Malfoy or Black has been in Slytherin. Why can't I be different? What'd be so wrong about that?

I was so focused on my thoughts; I barely noticed Draco had found his wand. Then we left. We went to the Owl Emporium. Draco picked out an eagle owl; and I chose a brown owl. I wanted something simple for once.

The rest of the summer passed rather quickly. Hardly anything happened. I read my books, secretly practiced a few spells, and drew everything I could. I named my owl Athen, and let him fly where he wished. He always came back; usually with a mouse. Most days, Draco and I would chase each other on brooms. Sometimes we'd practice different Quidditch positions; not really Beater though, it was had since we couldn't use real Bludgers. One day we just talked about Quidditch.

"It's a pity first years can't have brooms. If I could, I'd be an excellent Seeker," said Draco.

"Yea, if you could catch the Snitch."

"I can!"

"Cannot! I fly with you; you can't catch a Quaffle when I throw it right to you, let alone a Snitch with its own mind." He stormed off. I wanted to call out to him, but I didn't get a chance. Draco yelled over his shoulder.

"At least I'll make our parents proud!" He didn't know he'd struck a chord, that is, until I tackled him. I knew he was right, and that's what bothered me. I'd gotten by on talent so far, but at Hogwarts, I could be a disappointment.

I had knocked the wind out of him, and I bent over him, my hair bright red. I must have looked pretty scary, or he was just a chicken. "Don't you _ever_ say something like that again," I growled. We hardly spoke the rest of the summer.


	3. The Sorting Hat

September 1st rolled around, and I found myself standing on Platform 9 3/4. Draco had run off with his goons, and I put my things on the train, then sat and drew Athen. I wish 11 o'clock would come sooner. After awhile, someone else came into the compartment: a small, timid looking boy.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. If the compartment's full, Draco and his goons won't try to sit here… "I'm Lucy, by the way."

"Neville Longbottom." Oh no… I'd heard about what my aunt did... He'll hate me when he finds out… I shook off the feeling. I'm not my aunt, nor am I my parents. And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead. I have no reason to fear; it's all behind the world.

We sat and talked. He had brought a toad, Trevor, and I told him about Athen. We talked about many things, including what house we'd be in.

"I'll probably be in Slytherin. My whole family has been," I said. "I don't want to be though. I-I want to be different. I want my parents to be proud of _me_, not my house."

"I don't think you'll be in Slytherin. You're too nice." I smiled.

"Thanks, but-" Someone opened the compartment door and Trevor jumped out.

"Trevor!" Neville pushed past the girl to chase Trevor. I rounded on the bushy-haired girl.

"How could you? He could lose his pet!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know- I didn't realize that his toad would jump out like that." I took a breath.

"No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault; you couldn't have known. I'm just… frustrated and confused."

"Are you from a Muggle family too?" she asked in a small voice.

"What? No, no. I'm from what's called a 'pureblood' family; and from a very stuck up one at that."

"Oh. I'm Hermione Granger." She offered her hand. We shook.

"Lucy. Let's go help Neville; the train should be leaving soon and we should probably find Trevor before then." We went in opposite directions, and I ran into Neville. I told him Hermione was helping too. Then we kept looking separately. I managed to come across Draco.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a toad. A new friend of mine's lost one. Have you seen it?"

"No, and is this the same toad Longbottom's looking for?"

"Yes. Now excuse me, but I need to keep looking."

"It won't do you any good hanging around filth like that." I spun around. "You'll probably end up tarnishing the family name." I swung at him, but the train lurched forward, and I ended up punching one of his goons- I think Vincent- in the stomach. He yelped, but I had a feeling my hand hurt more. My eyes pierced Draco's very soul, and I stalked off to my compartment.

I sat there thinking about what Draco had said. His words stung. Neville wasn't 'filth'. He was nice and so easy to talk to. I came to the conclusion that Draco's opinion didn't matter. I'm my own person. Hm, it's amazing how different twins can be.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, the train was slowing and the sky was dark. When the train stopped, everyone started getting off. I felt bad for not helping Neville, but Draco was such a prat I'd forgotten.

I got off and followed the call of "Firs' years!" Then we got into boats in groups of four. I climbed into a boat with a pair of twins and another girl. The twins said that they were Padma and Pavarti, and the third gild was Emma. The twins seemed very excited.

"Lucy, did you hear?"

"They said Harry Potter was on the train!"

"Really? Harry Potter?"

"Yes! I haven't seen him though… But he's a first year like us!" We chatted a little more, but then we came into view of Hogwarts. The castle was breathtaking.

From the boats we were taken inside that castle. It was equally breathtaking. We followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. The ceiling was magnificent- I remember reading about it in _Hogwarts: A History_.

We lined up in front of the high table and Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and an old hat. The hat sang, and when it was done, everyone clapped. Then the Sorting began. I was really nervous. Draco was called and the Hat barely even touched his head before it cried out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Lucia." This is it. Now everyone will know I've talked to will know that I'm a Malfoy, that I'm related to that prat. I step forward and sit on the stool. The Hat covers my eyes; I hear a small voice.

"_Hm, another Malfoy… Interesting… Better be Sly-"_

"_No," _I thought_. "Not Slytherin."_

"_Hm, yes… very unique… Hm… are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure."_

"_Alright, better be-"_"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat bellowed. I took it off and gave it to Professor McGonagall. Then I sat by Emma and one of the Patil twins- I couldn't remember which- at the Ravenclaw table. To my surprise, I was greeted warmly. I know I belong here; the question was if my parents would agree.


	4. First Year

The first few weeks at Hogwarts were relatively uneventful. I grew to loathe Herbology, as we doubled with Slytherin. Emma and I were fast friends; we both drew anything we could and we would earn loads of points for the House Cup for knowing things or correctly performing charms. We often quizzed each other and practiced together. We were both natural flyers and amazing in Transfiguration. It soon came to seem like the only difference between us was our families: me, pureblood, Emma, Muggle-born.

When I first found out, I thought about what my parents would think, but then I figured that if I only hung out with people they approved, I'd be stuck with Pansy Parkinson and _that_ was never going to happen. So, I became friends with Emma. Subsequently, Draco stopped talking to me. It probably didn't help that I tried to punch or hex him every time he tried.

Then came Halloween. During the feast, Professor Quierell ran in yelling about a troll in the dungeon. Everyone panicked; and Slytherin perhaps the most. Dumbledore called for everyone to calm down and for the prefects to take us back to our dorms.

The next few days were full of rumors about how Harry Potter had defeated the troll. Somehow Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were involved. I asked her about it; she told me what happened.

"You lied to a teacher? I don't believe it."

"I did, now, I must be going. I'll be late to Charms."

"Alright," I said. She left. "I can't believe she, of all people, would lie to a teacher."

"I can't either. She's top of the class after all," said Emma.

The holidays soon approached; I decided to stay at Hogwarts with Emma. Her parents would be on poorly timed business trips and I didn't want her to feel alone. I didn't want to go home anyway. I sent my parents an owl to tell them. A few days later, I got my first owl with their reply. It hurt that they hadn't written before, since Draco got something almost every morning, but apparently, being a Slytherin was more important than being second in the class.

My parents allowed me to stay for the holidays. Emma and I had loads of fun. We finished our work on the first day, and we spent the rest of our time, well, having a good time. We played in the snow, I took her to the library and made her take out a copy of _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_; the rest of the time we were mostly drawing in the common room. It was the best holiday I could remember.

After the holidays, things went back into the usual humdrum of life at Hogwarts, which meant Quidditch and class work. The teachers seemed to be giving us more and more work.

Nothing really happened, but then I heard Draco got detention. I smiled at that. Around the same time though, Gryffindor lost 150 points and their lead in the Cup. It looked like Slytherin was going to win again. At first everyone thought that something was wrong, but then it came to light that Harry Potter, Hermione and Neville had been out of bed. No one talked to them for weeks, as everyone was hoping that Slytherin would finally lose the House Cup.

Spring holidays came and went; exams were soon upon us. It seemed to take forever to finish them all, but when we did, it was a wonderful feeling. Emma and I spent what time we could outside. We often sat near the lake; and she'd say a color and I would change my hair or eyes. Sometimes she'd say a name and I'd have to change my whole face. It was fun. We read _The Tales of Beetle the Bard _over and over. Our favorite story soon became _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_.

Sometime after exams ended, a rumor about Harry Potter and Professor Quierell spread like wildfire. Potter was in the hospital wing and couldn't play the last Quidditch match (Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor). Needless to say, Gryffindor was flattened. Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup and took second in the House Cup, behind Slytherin.

On our last day, everyone crowed in the Great Hall for the end of term feast. The Hall was decked in green and silver for the Slytherin victory in the House Cup. They seemed to be the only happy students. Potter came in late and it got really quiet for a moment, then got really loud. Professor Dumbledore called everyone to quiet. He had last minute points to award: 50 to Ron, 50 to Hermione, 60 for Harry-

"They're tied with Slytherin!" I cried. The Great Hall was full of noise, as three houses were celebrating this. Dumbledore called us to quiet once more. He gave 10 points to Neville! Gryffindor won! The Great Hall erupted so loudly that I was sure the noise could be heard anywhere on the grounds. All anyone cared was that Slytherin lost. The decorations changed to scarlet and gold. It was the best day ever.

On the train back, Emma and I shared a compartment. We played Exploding Snap and promised to write. And all was well and good.

That is, until I'd been home for a few weeks…


	5. Paint and Books

Being home was… better than I'd thought. I was left alone in my room most days. After a week, I'd finished all my work and got really bored. Then I had an idea. My room was rather dull and bare and I've got a paint set…

I called for Dobby and he helped me move my furniture away from the walls. Then I sent him off. I took a pencil and began to draw a large Ravenclaw crest on the smooth gray wall. I mixed up my paints and got to work. I had my meals brought up so I could work on it as much as possible. It took three days to finish all the details and another day for it to completely dry, during which I hung up banners and photos. I also figured out how to change the color of the hanging on my 4-poster. When I finished, my room definitely stood out among the others. It was colorful and welcoming. I loved it.

While I was painting, I'd managed to paint everywhere: on me, the floor… I wasn't too bothered by it, but I scrubbed it of the floor with a thinned paint remover.

Very soon came the end of July, and our Hogwarts letters had come as well. Most of the new books we needed were by Gilderoy Lockhart. Our new DADA teacher must be a fan.

Two days after we got our letters, my parents came into my room. I'd spent near 6 weeks in there, and I suppose they'd gotten curious. Still, I hadn't been expecting it. I was busy painting a portrait of Athen when they came in, my back towards the door. Me painting was nothing unusual, but then I suppose they saw how I'd decorated my room. I heard a gasp and turned.

"Afternoon," I said, puzzled. They know I'm in Ravenclaw, I'd never denied it; I guess they didn't realize I took pride in it.

"Is this what you've been doing?" asked my mother.

"Well, err, yea. Yea, this is what I've been doing."

My father turned to her. I could only catch bits and pieces of what he was saying. "-turn out like your cousin or sister- have to put a stop to it-" Then everything fell into place. My aunt- the one I look like- did something that shamed her pureblood status, and so no one in our family will speak to her or about her. Something similar must have happened to this cousin of hers. I figured this would be a bad time to mention Emma…

My mother calmed him and he grudgingly handed me a black book, a journal. Then they left. I flipped through the journal, only to find it completely blank. On the back, in small glossy letters, was a name: Tom Marvolo Riddle. I had no idea what that meant really, but I could tell the diary was old, and belonged to this 'Tom Riddle' fellow. But now it's mine, I suppose. I grabbed a quill and wrote an entry:

Today my parents brought me this journal. I don't think I'll really use it. I have a bad feeling about it, and do not trust that it will be for mine eyes only. I am, however, curious about whom the former owner is. If they went to all the trouble to have their name on it, why not write in it? It's very odd.

I paused for a moment, thinking if what else to write. I stared at the page, then watched my ink fade away and words in a foreign hand appear:

You are very smart, but you can trust me. I can tell you why there are no words in this diary.

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor. The journal wrote _back_. I grabbed and went to find my parents. I found them in the study. I threw the book down on the table.

"What is this? What is it _really_?"

"What do you mean?" asked my father.

"It wrote back. If you think I'm stupid enough to believe that it doesn't mean it's got dark magic in it, you are sadly mistaken. I'm not going to write in it." I left without another word.

At the end of August, it was time to go to Diagon Alley. I met up with Emma and we went off on our own. We restocked our potion supplies, and then headed over to Flourish and Blotts. It was packed.

"What's going on?"

"Look! On the window- Gilderoy Lockhart is signing books today," said Emma.

"Oh, no! All our books are by him, what if they run out?"

"Let's try to get them while we can." We wormed our way through the crowd to the counter. We asked the attendant for our books. It took him awhile, but he brought us what we needed. Then we heard a noise from near the front of the store. I could barely see what happened, but it sounded like books falling.

Emma and I wormed our way through the crowd to get closer. I nearly dropped my books. My father was in the center of it all. I was too shocked too fell anthing else. I stood there in a daze until Emma shook my shoulder.

"Was that your father?"

"Sadly. I can't believe he'd pick a fight in public."

"It's rather childish, isn't it?" I nodded. Shortly after, we parted ways to go home. Once there, I headed up to my room to organize my trunk. Lockhart's books took up a lot of space.

I waited anxiously for summer to end. Oh, how I wished to be back at Hogwarts.


	6. Second Year

_**[AN: In this chapter I have actual quotes from the second book. They are not mine, I do not own them, and I am simply adding detail to the story.]**_

September first finally came around, and I couldn't have been happier. Emma and I talked the entire ride to Hogwarts. Neville sat with us, though he didn't say much. Our conversation was only interrupted once by Hermione. She was looking for Harry and Ron. Apparently, neither of them were onboard the train. None of us had seen them, and were thusly no help to Hermione.

The start of term went on as, what I suppose would be considered, normal. The first years were Sorted and classes started up right away. Defense Against the Dark Arts was the most… interesting class we had.

For starters, our new teacher was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart, and our first lesson was a trivia quiz about himself to see if we'd read his books. Emma and I both had, and passed with full marks, but neither of us felt that it was a proper use of our time. After all, why would a Dark wizard care what Lockhart's ideal gift is? Or his favorite color? Lessons didn't get much better after that. He didn't really seem to understand, or at least know, what he was talking about. Everything came back to his books, and by extension, himself. I found it rather irritating.

Quidditch started up, which was nice. I eagerly awaited the first match. Until I heard about Draco: he was the new Slytherin Seeker, and our father got the team new Nimbus 2001s. I knew that he'd bought his way onto the team, but was too caught up in my studies to have time to do anything about it.

Besides that though, Halloween was very interesting. After the feast, everyone left to go to their respective dormitories; our passage, however, was delayed near the girls' bathroom. I couldn't see what the problem was, but my curiosity fled when I heard a familiar voice.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" I didn't care what he meant, really, all I wanted to do was make him take that one word back. I didn't care if it meant detention for the rest of the year. My efforts were stalled by the arrival of Mr. Filch, who was soon followed by a handful of teachers. He was yelling something about his cat. The crowd moved to let the teachers pass, and everyone mulled around for a moment before heading on. Emma and I were one of the last students to leave. On the wall, written in what seemed to be blood, was a message that chilled me to the bone: _THE CHAMBER OF SECERTS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. _I wanted to go to the library very badly, as I wanted a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, but Emma said she'd managed to fit hers in her trunk. We poured over the book, looking for anything on the Chamber, but could only find bits and pieces of legend. And it was nothing I hadn't already known.

Nothing happened, and then a first year was attacked. As horrible and frightening as it was, I still didn't want to go home for the holidays. Professor Lockhart set up a dueling club, which I went to, and it was a miserable failure. Though, as an outcome of the events, Harry Potter was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin. I didn't believe it though. Sure he could talk to snakes, but if he had been egging the snake on, why did the snake back down? It didn't seem right to me. Of course, I was one of the few that thought so.

Then, there was a double attack. The hidden trade of "amulets" grew tremendously. I even began to consider going home, but an owl from my parents changed that. Their letter seemed a bit cryptic, but I understood that I was not to come home, and neither was Draco.

Nothing odd happened during the holidays, though I was quite lonely. Emma had gone home, insisting it wasn't because she was afraid, but because she wanted to spend Christmas with her family. I knew she was worried though. Both of us had noticed that the two students that had been attacked were Muggle-born.

The start of the new term went smoothly, of course, until another double attack. This time it was Hermione and Penelope, one of the Ravenclaw prefects. Some people seemed a bit put off that a prefect had been attacked, but mostly people started to apologize to Harry. And yet there were others that were upset that the news cancelled a Quidditch match and created a load of new rules. On top of that, Hogwarts might be closed. And then the Gamekeeper was taken to Azkaban. A dark cloud hung over Hogwarts for weeks.

Near the end of term, the mandrakes were ready and the students were un-petrified. The Chamber had been closed by Harry and Lockhart lost his memory. Nothing much more was said about the events in the Chamber, other than somehow Ginny Weasley was involved. Gryffindor, needless to say, won the House cup.

On the train, Emma and I shared a compartment with Neville, and a Ravenclaw first year, Luna Lovegood. Luna was odd, but really quite sweet. Emma and I had talked to her often. She kept talking about Nargles and wackspurts and all sorts of creatures I hadn't heard of before. The train ride home was over much too quickly, and I was sad to go home.

I was not prepared though, for the news awaiting me there…

_**[AN: Well, that's through her 2**__**nd**__** year now. I'm sorry if her school days seem boring, but I feel that from the perspective of students other than the Golden trio, the first 3 years are rather calm and uninteresting. I plan to make her life more interesting in her 4**__**th**__** year and beyond, so just bear with me!]**_


	7. Ceiling Paint & Dementors

I stare at the ceiling. I'm still not used to it: Dobby being gone. I always tended to care for myself, but it's still odd not seeing him around. I'd never been entirely cruel, but I hadn't been exactly kind either. And my father was no longer a school governor. He no longer had a hold on what happened at Hogwarts. But, he still has holds in the Ministry.

Draco doesn't act the same now. For the last few days or so at Hogwarts, he no longer acted like he owned the place. He'd always been that way. He relied on our father's connections, knowing that one day he may have use of them, but in the meantime, used them to get away with things. I didn't, and if I got out of something because of his connections (which I have) I felt bad about it. It seemed like cheating.

My thoughts head in a different direction, and I plan out designs for my ceiling. I've been meaning to paint it for weeks, but haven't thought of what to do. I think about it every once in awhile. I can't come up with anything though. I even sent owls to my friends asking for ideas. Emma and Neville had no ideas and I'm now waiting for Luna's reply.

I hear a flutter of wings and look up into Athen's eyes. I shift to a sitting position and he stretches out his leg. I untie the letter. It's Luna's reply.

"Lucy-

That's a brilliant idea! Painting on the ceiling, I mean. I'm painting my friends on my ceiling now. Some other things too, but the focus will be my friends. You are already up! See you in a few weeks.

Don't let the Nargles bother you,

Luna"

I smiled. Luna was always a little ray of sunshine in her own way.

By the end of the summer, my ceiling was covered in flowers, stars, and my friends' names. I decided it would be too spooky if I did their faces. And the summer was already scary enough with Sirius Black on the loose.

I was so happy to be going back to Hogwarts. I felt like I could breathe freely there. I didn't even care that it was pouring. Emma and I talked and wondered about what our new classes would be like. We both signed up for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Then the train started to slow down and stop.

"What's going on?" asked Emma as the lights went out.

"No idea. Suppose we broke down?"

"Maybe." I looked out of the compartment. Heads were poking out up and down the train. I sat back down. Luna didn't seem bothered at all.

"I wonder where Neville's gone to." Then a cold feeling came over me. I never felt this way. It felt like sadness, nothingness, pressing in from all around. I slid the compartment door shut. I didn't like where this may be going. Sadly, I was right. A dementor passed by our compartment. A few minutes later, the lights came back on and the train lurched forward. We put our luggage back up on the racks.

"What was _that_?"

"A dementor, Emma. They're horrible."

"What's one doing on the train then?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with Sirius Black."

"Who?"

"You don't get the _Prophet_, do you?" She shook her head. I told her all I knew about Black. "Could we talk about something else? Like… oh! Did you get your Hogsmeade form signed?"

"Yea. I've heard it's loads of fun."

"Definitely, and it's the only pure magical town in all of Britain." We talked about Hogsmeade for the rest of the ride. Luna just sat and read her copy of the _Quibbler_.

It was still raining when we got to Hogwarts. I felt bad for the first years. I was glad to get out of the rain, though.

_**[AN: Well, that's that. I would like to thank **_**ICan'tThinkofaCleverUsername **_**for their reviews and enthusiasm. Thank you all for reading!]**_


End file.
